ojala fuera el
by kitsu oyamaneko
Summary: sakura se casa ¿con quien? secreto por lo menos de momento.Sasuke celoso, naruto drepre. Espero que les guste leanlo porfavor.sasuxsaku,?xsaku,naruxhina
1. Chapter 1

holaaaaaaaaa! este es el primer capitulo de una historia de amor... drama...humor. espero que les guste y no sea muy crueles con migo ( carito de cachorro)

lo primero es decir que los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen

**OJALA FUERA EL**

Era un día frío muy frío...Dos siluetas se veían a lo lejos Uno tenia el cabello negro y era de aspecto frío y calculador. el otro muchacho tenia cabellera rubia alborotada que se negaba a permanecer en su sitio. los dos jóvenes se detuvieron al ver un cartel que decía:.."ichigaru ramen".al entrar se despojaron de sus abrigos y demás accesorios cubiertos de nieve

uff..que frío se me ha congelado hasta el moco -dijo naruto sacudiéndose como un perro recién bañado.

BAKA! deja de tirarme la nieve -dijo sasuke un tanto molesto

ah! mira allí esta sakura-chan- dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa en los labios

mmm- fue la única respuesta del vengador

sakura- chan holaaaaaaaaaa -dijo naruto alegre

hola naruto gracias por venir, hola sasuke gracias a ti también - dijo sakura

ya, y para que querías vernos? -dijo sasuke tomando una silla para sentarse

si eso, que querías sakura-chan?

bueno veréis...uff deciros esto me esta costando mas de lo que pensaba - dijo sakura jugando con los mechones de pelo que le caían de forma irregular en la cara

que ocurre sakura- chan es algo malo- dijo naruto con cara de preocupación

vamos! no tengo todo el día solo tienes que mover los labios - dijo sasuke, estaba bastante irritable

esta bien -dijo sakura un poco molesta por el tono de sasuke, ya estaba un poco harta de su actitud

...-medito un momento y al ver la cara de pasota de sasuke y recordar lo ocurrido con el hace un mes...

flash back

sakura estaba caminando tranquilamente por la calle no quería llegar a casa, al haber cumplido 18 años decidió mudarse de casa para no molestar a sus padres y tener mas independencia pero aun así se sentía sola en casa. justo antes de llegar a su casa vio una cabellera negro azabache estilo cacatúa (sasuke: no tiene gracia) y como si sus pies se movieran solos corrió hasta el.

EHHHHH! sasuke-kun!

mmm que?-dijo secamente sasuke

hola sasuke como tu por aquí? - dijo sakura intentando entablar conversación con el

estaba paseando( aunque no lo dijera el tampoco quería llegar a casa)

aaaaaaaaahhh! podríamos pasear juntos eh?

bah!

lo interpretare como un si -dijo sakura con una gran sonrisa

no! no lo interpretes estoy arto de ti es que no me entiendes ¡déjame en paz!

pero.. dijo sakura casi llorando

sasuke ya se había ido

en ese momento puede que sasuke no se hubiera dado cuenta pero había destrozado a sakura por ultima vez puesto que ...

fin del flash back

después del recuerdo contesto - me voy a casar

jajaja, es una broma verdad? muy buena sakura-chan, esa si que ha sido buena- gritaba muy alto naruto

hasta sasuke había esbozado un sonrisa en su frío rostro

podéis creerme o no vosotros veréis, como sois personas importantes para mi, os había llamado para invitaros a mi boda; pero veo que no os apetece-dijo sakura y salio dando un portazo

los dos allí presentes se quedaron sin palabras aun no se lo podían creer

t-tu crees que será verdad?-dijo naruto con cara de estreñido (k/o: golpe bajo por mi parte)

sasuke no podía articular palabra, se sentía impotente- ... bah y si se casa que mas da-dijo saliendo por la puerta. no deseaba tener al alborotador de naruto a su alrededor, necesitaba pensar

maldita sea! no le ha preguntado con quien!- dijo sasuke aun sin creerse que eso palabras salieran de su boca...de verdad le importaba, era cierto que últimamente extraño a su lado pero...tanto había hecho cambiar sakura a su corazón.

maldita sea porque me siento así, me duele el corazón.. será que sin darme cuenta me he enamorado de ella.

mientras tanto en el ichigaru ramen naruto ahogaba sus penas en un bol tras otro y decía:

sapufa! (traducción sakura)

continuara...

hasta aquí el primer capitulo, que les ha parecido bueno... malo...( los que digan malo, yo y yo misma le secundamos XD) y ahora... ( chan, chan)

¿estará enamorado sasuke de sakura¿naruto acabara con todos los boles de ramen¿quien será el prometido de sakura? todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo... (XDDD)

ah! por cierto antes tenia otra cuenta en fanfiction con otro nombre muy parecido; pero se me fastidio y ya no me puedo meter en ella, así que si alguien quiere saber como sigue "LA VILLA ANIMAL" pues que me agregue o

kitsu oyamaneko


	2. Chapter 2

**holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! k tal todos? yo muy bien(si a alguien le interesa) gracias por seguir mi fic intentare seguirlo lo mas rapido que pueda pero es muy duro si no me apoyan...**

**- cambio de escena **

**Naruto no es mio eso que quede claro;pero me encantaria que lo fuera TT.TT**

**OJALA FUERA EL**

Capitulo 2

Era un hermoso dia y el frio invierno empezaba a dar a su fin. todos en la aldea, invitados y no invitados hablaban de la boda entre sakura y el misterioso hombre con el que se había prometido. Todos en la aldea en un principio pensaron que se casaba con sasuke; pero cuando les dijeron que no, pensaron que era una broma. Pero ya no hay ninguna duda, la iglesia estaba reserbada (es mi fic, y como es mio tienen iglesia ok?), el combite encardo y y el vestido de novia comprado, y que vestido :era blanco con cintas color rosa palido,sakura se veia una pricesa con el, por si fuera poco nuestra princesa escojio unos hermosos zapatos blancos con cintas para agarrarlos a la pierna (yo quiero uno igual ¬ ). A pesar de todo en la aldea se seguian preguntando ¿y el novio? ¿sera tan feo que no quiere mostrarlo? ¿el novio sera timido?... miles de interrogantes surcaban la mente de los habitantes de esta peculiar aldea de ninjas. ni siquiera la mejor amiga de sakura sabia quien era el novio:...

-vamos

-no

-...

-venga

-no

-¿quien es el?

-secreto...

-¿naruto?

-noooooooooo!

-¿es de la aldea?-pregunto ino ya desesperada

-sakura ante este nuevo interrogante se lo penso un poco y dijo-¬¬ no

-¿enserio? woo! o, tengo mas informacion, voy a decirselo a todos-diciendo esto salio corriendo

-espera ino-dijo sakura con preocupacion, pero esta preocupacion desaparecio pronto porque unos fuertes brazos, la abrazaban por detras

-hola mi amor -dijo el misterioso hombre

-hola! que bueno que viniste, te eche de menos-dijo sakura besando a su prometido(si, es su prometido,si, por fin aparece,no,no os voy a decir quien es... de momento)

En el otro lado de konoha un uchiha desesperado y angustiado ahogaba sus penas en el entrenamiento.patada tras patada, sasuke pensaba que su angustia se acabaria; pero solo aumentaba. hasta que paro. ya estaba arto, lo admitia se habia enamorado de sakura, la queria para el, no la queria compartir, y mucho menos y obiamente, no dejaria que se casara con otro; pero para eso necesitaba saber quien era el novio.

-quien sera, no creo que sea naruto ultimamente y sobre todo después de lo de la boda de sakura habia estado saliendo con hinata, parecian muy acaramelados, no creo que sea el- meditaba sasuke en medio del destrozado campo de entrenamiento.

-puede que sea lee, eso explicaria por que no quiere decir quien es mmmmmmmmm... ire a hablar con el -dicho y hecho sasuke desaparecio dejando aquel caos.

En un hermoso parque de conoja en el que los peces de la charca era de colores precioso y brillantes, las mariposas se posaban en flores color carmin. Una pareja hablaba de ellos, los otros y los de mas alla. Eran naruto e hinata.

-hinata -decia tembloroso naruto

-si? naruto-kun - dijo hinata sonrrojada al ver a su amor tan cerca de ella

-veras, despues de lo de la boda de sakura-chan, estaba bastante deprimido, y tu fuiste la unica que me ayudaste, y uff- dudaba naruto

-...- el corazon de hinata galopaba como un caballo desbocado

- e empezado a sentir cosas por ti que al principio se me hacian extrañas por que solo las había sentido por sakura-chan, por eso, ... ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?- dijo en un grito Naruto

-...

-hinata? -dijo naruto sacudiendo a hinata, temiendo un posible rechazo

-s-si...- dijo hanata

-como? -dijo naruto, sin acabar de creerselo

-si naruto-kun, sere tu novia- dijo hinata muy roja

-enserio? genial, fantastico, te quiero tanto hinata-chan- dijo naruto abrazando a hinata con una gran sonrrisa

apesar de que era lo que estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo hinata no pudo evitar desmallarse

hinata, hinata-chan?- dijo naruto al ver a hinata desmallada

-naruto-kun -pensaba hinata

Cerca del edificio principal, una sombra verde entrenava sin parar. en se momento aparecio sasuke diciendo:

-lee?

-ah! sasuke que querias?

-eres tu el que se va a casar con sakura?- dijo sasuke sin andarse por las ramas

en ese momento lee empezo a poner caras raras y ... comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente

-esta claro que no eres tu -dijo sasuke dandose la vuelta para irse pero algo le detuvo era lee que le llamaba

-espera!

-que quieres?

-se una pista sobre el prometido de sakura-chan- dijo lee despertando curiosidad en sasuke

-cual?

-te lo dire; pero dime para que quieres saberlo? -dijo lee con intriga

-no te incumbe

-te has enamorado de ella verdad, y ahora que se va a casar tienes que recuperar el tiempo perdido -dijo lee, acertado en todo

sasuke tuvo que darse la vuelta para que no se le viera que estaba sonrrojado, no se podia creer que lee le hubiera descubierto

-jeje... no te preocupes no se lo dire a nadie, pero querras saber lo que e descubierto no? -dijo lee

-sueltalo ya -dijo seco sasuke aunque agradecido por la discreccion de lee

-veras...el otro dia le oi decir que lo que le hacia perder la cabeza de el era... sus hermosos ojos verdes- dijo lee como si hubiera descubierto el remedio universal

-mmmmmmmmmm, solo eso? pero servira- dijo sasuke desapareciendo..

hasta aki espero que les alla gustado, se que es corto pero si se seca el pozo de las ideas que le voy a hacer

agradecimientos a :

kitsu oyamaneko


	3. Chapter 3

hola a todos en el otro fic al final se me paso poner a kien le agradecia los reviers (se escribe asi?) u.u soy tonta ya lo siento de veras espero que las maravillosas personas que me escribieron mensajes no se ofendieran... lo siento u.u... bueno el otro fic era corto es pero que este sea mas largo pero e k no lo consigo

-cambio de escena.

_cursiba -pensamientos_

bueno naruto no es mio, ...mundo cruel TT.TT

**OJALA FUERA EL**

**Capitulo 3**

en este dia todo parecia tranquilo si no fuera por k sakura habia decidido decir a todos el nombre del misterioso prometido. todos estaban alborotados, las marujas de la aldea no daban abasto. pero no solo las marujas estabas en ascuas tambien cierto uchiha que llevaba toda la se mana intentando acerarse a sakura sin muchos resultados:...

h-hola sakura k tal estas -dijo sasuke con cierto sonrrojo en su rostro - _malditasea relajate un poco_

ah! hola sasuke k tal eestas? me alegro mucho que aceptaras venir a la boda -decia sakura con una gran sorrisa

ya, no fue nada, _maldita sea se la ve realmente feliz quiza no deba interponerme ... !no! sakura a de ser mia - _sasuke parecia poseido moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado

b-bueno sasuke y dime ... iras acompañado o sin pareja? -decia sakura con cara de picara.

yo-yo-yo bueno no se -tartamudeaba sasuke- _que le digo si le digo que voy acompañado, a lo mejor se pone celosa jeje _- si ire acompañado -dijo sasuke con mucha seguridad

enserio? genial, jeje pensaba que ibas a ser el unico que irias sin pareja -decia sakura con alibio

e-el unico

si pero ya no as de preocuparte, ah que hora es -dijo sakura mirando el reloj -kuso llego tarde, adios sasuke -dijo sakura corriendo a toda velocidad

e-espera, jo no doy una - se lamentaba sasuke

en otro lado de la villa un grupo de ninjas meditaban sobre la cena en la que sakura mostraria a su prometido...

esa frentona a preferido contarlo ahora en vez de decirmelo a mi -decia histerica ino

pero vosotras no erais rivales - pincho a ino chougi

b-bueno pero tanto como para no contarme lo de su prometido - se excusaba ino

quiza sakura-chan penso que no le ibamos a apoyar si sabiamos quien era -intervino naruto -quiza no confia en nosotros

ante aquel comentario todos se quedaron callados

quizas a sakura le da verguenza su prometido -dijo sasuke con cierta chispa en los ojos

no lo creo si se abergonzara de el, no se casaria con -intervino kiba

ademas sakura-chan no es de esas - dijo hinata mostrando una valentia imprevista

asi se habla hinata -le animo naruto, a lo que hinata no pudo evitar sorrojase

por cierto ultimamente a vosotros se os ve muy unidos hay algo entre vosotros -dijo ino sacando una libreta (k/o: cotilla XD)

b-bueno nosotros -tartamudeaba naruto

s-somos novios -dijo hinata muy sorrojada

enserio? -se sorprendio ino

si -asintieron los dos

enorabuena, y tu naruto como le hagas algo te parto las piernas -dijo muy decidido kiba

y yo le ayudare -dijo shino

_kiba ,shino , que buenos son se preocupan por mi _-pensaba hinata

ah! yo no le hago daño tengo mucho cuidado -dijo naruto histerico

en que tienes cuidado? -dijo kiba con mala cara

ante aquel comenterio y con los precedentes de naruto todos se giraron hacia el con cara extraña

pues en que va a ser, en tratarla bien - dijo naruto desesperado al adivinar los pensamientos de sus amigos

en ese momento de la que todos querian sacar informacion apareció ...

holaaa chicos, ya todos aqui que rapidos vinieron -dijo sakura parandose a tomar aire despues de la corrida que habia hecho desde casa

pues claro estamos artos de secretos queremos saber quien es con el que te vas a casar -dijo sasuke desesperado,sorprediendo a todos incluso a sakura

bueno pero vamos ya al restaurante deacuerdo ? -dijo sakura feliz - _jeje si no lo conociera diria que sasuke esta celoso jiji que divertido_

cuando todos llegaron al restaurante, se sorprendieron gratamente. todo estaba cuidadosamente organizado era ... a falta de una palabra mejor

precioso -decia ino anonadada por el paisaje

wooo, o.o es increible los as decorado tu sakura-chan esta precioso

gracias naruto me esforce mucho para que estubiera a vuestro gusto

bonjour madame -dijo el camarero

ah! hola venimos a comer a llegado ya el señor -dijo sakura al camarero

no madame dijo que tardaria tenia asuntos de ultimaa hora que atender

muy bien deacuerdo

eh sakura nos sentamos aqui -decia con somnolencia shikamaru

eh? a si sentaos enseguida vendra al que todos esperais -dijo sakura con cierto deje de preocupacion en su rostro

ocurre algo sakura -dijo ino notando esto

eh? a no tranquila

deacuerdo

todos empezaron a comer los deliciosos manjares que habia preparado sakura para ellos hasta que

madame el señor a llegado

a excelente -dijo sakura muy feliz

detras de las cortina que decoraban la puerta aparecienro tres sombra eran:...

temari,kakuro y gaara del desierto

hola mi amor dijo sakura besando a gaara ( su prometido¬¬)

hola me añoraste -dijo gaara con una hermosa sonrrisa en su rostro

vaya pero tu tambien estas aqui guapeton -dijo temari a shikamaru a partando a ino que estaba a su lado

h-hola -dijo shikamaru muy sorrojado

pero que te crees que estas haciendo -gritaba ino

ah! estabas ahi -decia temari sin demasia atencion

en- entonces gaara es tu prometido -dicia tenbloroso naruto,aun sin creerselo

si no es genial -decia sakura

va -vaya que bien y por que lo mantenias en secreto ? -pregunto hinata aun sorpredida

vereis no fue cosa mia, sakura me dijo que no lo dijera que asi seria mas divertido y yo no me pude negar -decia gaara mirando con ternura a sakura

es que pense que asi os intrigaria un poco jiji -se reia sakura

je con estos dos no se puede -se decia a si mismo kankuro

bueno sakura a cambio as de decirno como es tu traje de novia -decia ino sacando de nuevo aquella libreta

no puedo si esta el novio, eso da mala suerte -decia sakura

venga por lo menos el color -suplicaba ino

esta bien es blanco, rosa y con una gran cinta roja por que es el color favorito de gaara -dijo finalmete sakura

bueno hasta aqui se que es corto; peor no consigo hacerlos mas largos u.u losiento ; y siento tambien los de los mensajes del anaterior fic aqui estan los agradecimientos:

**SatellaHarvenheit.**: me alegra k te parezca diver, actualizare lo antes posible de veras k lo intnto. Gracias por el revier  
**netsumi-chan**: te gusto woo seguire hasta que el pozo de ideas se seque tranqui siento que sean tan cortos los capitulos u.u . Gracias por el revier

**marion-asakura**: bueno ya sabras con quien se casa no? XD bueno siento que no sea con itachi sorry u.u. Gracias por el revier

**hinaru90**: bueno woo cuanto escribis me abrumaste buenono solo pobro naruto tambien pobre sasu no? .he puesto shika con temari en tu horor XD pa que veais que os escucho. Gracias por el revier

**kuramasesshou**: feliz navidad siento que saku no se case con shika o con neji pero se me hacia raru u.u , bueno dew version femenina de jiraiya XD. Gracias por el revier.  
**be : ** losiento losiento no me molestas siento no responderte ( por mucho que me disculpo me sigo sintiendo culpable TT.TT) bueno ya as visto que era gaara y no me molestas en absoluto. Gracias por el revier.  
**RainY** : me alegra que escribieras sigue leyendo . Gracias por el revier.

**Amane Misa**:siento lo de la ortografia ya me lo advirtio una amiga u.u pero no me di cuenta como escribo muy rapido u.u losiento intentare corregirme. Gracias por el revier.

**sccmar** bueno ya viste quien es .Gracias por el revier.

**AyumiUchihaHaruno**: ya viste quien es el novio no? . Gracias por el revier.

**akishi**: ya vieron tu iner y tu que tenian razon, jeje son buenas deductoras sigan leyendo. Gracias por el revier.

**aradio akimichi**: ya viste que si es gaara ( uff meduele la mano de afirmarlo u.u) siga leyendo. Gracias por el revier.

**tere-chan**: ya viste al prometido no? gaara jeje siga leyendo. Gracias por el revier

**Sakura Haruno De Hyuuga**: me alegra que leas mi fic sigue eh?. Gracias por el revier

**Kirby Uchiha :**bueno ya se descubrio el pastel sigue leyndo plis. Gracias por el revier

**sccmar : **ya ves que el prometido es muy guapo y sasuke se muere de celos. Gracias por el revier

**Nukire : ** bueno no esta muy claro si es sasusaku , ya pensare que ago . Gracias por el revier  
**gracias a todos por sus mensajes, me llenaron de alegria TT.TT lloro de emocion soy tan feliz jamas pense que les fuera a gustar **

**kitsu oyamaneko **


	4. Chapter 4

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! que bueno volver a escribir,siento haber tardado u.u; pero bueno que tal todos! yo bien bueno el fic ya querran leerlo no?

**OJALA FUERA EL**

Todos seguian hablando tranquilamente mientras los dos prometidos se hacian carantoñas delante de todos sin ningun reparo observados con ira por cierto uchiha que no pudo soportar tal escena

-que aun no estais casados haber que haceis ! -grito sasuke sin temor de los comentarios

-que te ocurre sasuke ? -pregunto sorprendida sakura

-que pasa uchiha estas celoso?- dijo gaara con aires de grandeza

-callate zanahorio a ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro -grito sasuke ya con su shangiran en los ojos

-como as dicho maldito -dijo gaara ya desbordado por los comentarios

-ya vale! -grito sakura dando un gran puñetazo en la mesa

-p-pero sakura? -dijo sasuke o.o

-pero nada, sasuke si estas celoso, ajo y agua tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste claramente -dijo sakura gritando

-sakura ... pero yo ... te quiero -dijo sasuke con cara triste y desesperada

... - a sakura le dio un vuelco el corazon al oir las aneladas palabras salir de su boca

-sakura ya as olvidado lo que hablamos? - dijo gaara muy serio mirando fijamente a los ojos a sakura

-ya, tienes razon no se por que e dudado

-losiento sasuke pero ya es tarde - dijo sakura girando la cara para no ver sus profundos ojos

**FLASH BACK**

Sakura corria con los ojos empapados en lagrimas despues de volver a ser rechazada por sasuke kien la rechazo con las unicas palabras de

-no te kiero y jamas te querré

eso fue demasiado dolroso para sakura, mientras corria desesperada no vio un charco que se allaba delante de ella y justo cuando iba a caer en el para acabar un dia horrible, una misteriosa sombra la salvó.

-estas bien -dijo gaara mirando a sakura estrañado

sakura sin poder mas lloro desesperada en el hombro del pelirrojo (Ko/ TTOTT k bonitoooooooooooooo!).este sin saber que hacer simplemente la abrazo y espero a que se desahogara

-l-losiento gaara yo yo- sollozaba sakura

-no pasa nada - dijo gaara con una sonrrisa compasiva

sakura solo sonrrio y al ver el hermoso rostro de gaara a la luz de la luna (/ XD) no pudo evitar sonrrojarse

-y .. bueno creo que ya que as llenado de lagrimas mi camiseta podrias contarme el motivo no? - dijo gaara mirando fijamente los ojos esmeralda de la pelirrosa

-b-bueno se trata de sasuke - dijo sakura voviendo a oscurecer la mirada

-el uchiha ?

-si, me a vuelto a rechazar jeje ya es costumpre - dijo sakura con los ojos otra vez llenos de lagrimas

-mmmm, y por que no lo dejas? tu ... eres muy hermosa encontraras otros chicos- dijo gaara completamente sonrrosado

A sakura el rostro completamente sonrrosado de gaara le parecio la cara de un angel y solo dijo ..- me llevas a casa ?

**FIN del flash back**

-sasuke ahora solo te sientes asi porque soy simplemente algo que as perdido asi que porfavor no me hagas mas daño - dijo sakura

-ya lo as oido uchiha - dijo gaara simplemente

gaara porfafor -dijo sakura mirando a los ojos a gaara

gaara asintio y se llego a sakura en los brazos

-pero sakura ! -grito desesperado sasuke

-dejalo ya sasuke, no le hagas mas daño - dijo naruto

-es cierto sasuke dejala ahora es feliz no le hagas daño - dijo hinata

era cierto? la queria por que se la habian arrebatado ? no el la queria, tenia que ser asi

-os equibocais yo la quiero la quiero! - y gritando esto salio corriendo de aquel lugar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

en las sombras de unos arboles cercanos una sombra habia obserbado muy intrigado todo lo sucedido

-vaya, vaya que cosas jeje

-que hacemos?

-nada de momento

-cuando llegue el momento , no divertiremos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

bueno se acaba si es muyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy corto mas que los demas pero .. asi los hago no se me ocurre nada mas u.u losiento losiento. a los ke les guste mirame las faltas de ortografia pues losiento!

GRAIAS A TODOS TODOS POR LOS REWIER TTOTT ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR

_**KITSU OYAMANEKO **_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero entre los exámenes y k no se me ocurría nada pos bueno u.u agradezco la paciencia .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**OJALA FUERA EL 5**

Era un día tranquilo en konoha, una cierta pellirrosa y su adorado prometido hablaban bajo un árbol mientras comían un picnic que habían preparado anteriormente

-gaara al final nos ha salido bastante bien no crees - decía muy feliz Sakura

- cierto esta realmente bueno pero me sabia mejor de la otra manera- dijo Gaara mirando picaramente a sakura

- pero que cosas dices Gaara - dijo sakura muy sonrojada

a lo lejos tras unos arbustos unos jóvenes observaban la tierna escena

- de crees que están hablando hinata- dijo naruto

-n-no se, sakura se ha puesto roja- decía hinata

- seguro k hablan de guarradas , esa frontuda - decía ino( K/o: envidiosa )

- maldito Gaara que le haces a mi sakura - decía sasuke enfurecido

- como que tu sakura es su prometida sasuke - decía shikamaru muy tranquilo

-cállate, ella será mía

- eso ya se vera - dijo chouji

-que has dicho?- dijo sasuke ya levantado y casi descubierto

- esperad,O.O pero k hacen?- dijo tenten como un tomate

- QUE!- gritaron los demás

bajo aquel árbol Gaara besaba apasionadamente a sakura quien al contrario de evitarlo le correspondía con gusto. Gaara la besaba sin dejarla respirar hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aliento

-ah... te quiero sakura eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida - decía Gaara un poco sonrojado

- Gaara...yo también te quiero dijo sakura volviendo a besar a este

tras los arbustos...

-O.O vosotros habías imaginado a Gaara tan apasionado - dijo tenten aun roja

todos negaron rápidamente con la cabeza

-como puede estar ocurriendo esto-decía sasuke furioso-no lo permitiré

ágil como el rayo sasuke salto el arbusto y se dirigió a la pareja de enamorados y golpeo fuertemente a Gaara quien no tardo en responder con su arena

-PARAD!- grito muy enfadada sakura

-sakura a sido el-dijo Gaara a la defensiva

-ya lo se Gaara no te preocupes, a ti que te pasa por la cabeza sasuke?

-sakura yo te quiero y no permitiré k te cases con el y tampoco que le beses- grito sasuke desesperado

-es que te crees mi propietario, yo no soy tuya y me asare con Gaara por que le amo

-pero no le amas me amas a mi sakura yo lo se

-recuerda esto sasuke del amor al odio hay un paso

pero sakura -decía sasuke destrozado, agarrandose el pecho involuntariamente

te duele verdad sasuke eso es lo k le hacías sentir a sakura siempre que la rechazabas - dice Gaara cogiendo a sakura en brazos para luego desaparecer

sasuke quedo allí rendido rodeado de sus compañeros

-anímate sasuke te invito a un bol de fideos- decía naruto animando a su amigo

-gracias naruto

este solo sonrió

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

en el otro lado de la villa saltando entre las casas se hallaba gaara kien llevaba a sakura cual pluma se tratara mientras esta solo admiraba el rostro de su amado una mezcla en tre preocupado y feliz era sencillamente maravilloso

-gaara, ¿adonde vamos? -dijo sakura saliendo de su trance

- anuestra nueva casa- dijo gaara sonrriendo

-casa? nueva? -dijo sakura casi callendose de los brazos de gaaara

-si puesto que nos vamos necesitaremos nuestro nidito de amor no? dijo gaara muy sonrriente

-gaara...

-en konoha por supuesto no haria nada que te hiciera infeliz y menos separate de tu familia y de tus amigos

-pero y lo de ser kazekage

-bueno lo hara kankuro

-gaara ...

-si?

-TE QUIERO - dijo sakura abrazondo fuertemente a gaara

-yo tambien te quiero lo sabes verdad ? -dijo gaara mirabdo dulcemente a sakura

-Gaara ... espero que haya sitio para los niños ..- dijo sakura con mirada picarona

-c-claro-dijo gaara un poco sonrojado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

SE ACADO EL CAPITULO SE QUE ES CORTO PERO NO SE HACERLOS MAS LARGOS NO PUEDO TT.TT

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REWIER

KITSUNE OYAMANEKO


End file.
